


food and a place to stay: the start of a beautiful friendship

by royalruse



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalruse/pseuds/royalruse
Summary: When she saw the witcher, she knew he could help her. The monster haunting her could finally have peace, and she could be free. However, she did not expect that meeting Geralt of Rivia would lead to frequent run-ins over the years. Maybe the two could find friendship and even more in a world where they are outcasts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	food and a place to stay: the start of a beautiful friendship

She watched him from the corner of her eyes while wiping down a few glasses. He had a tankard of ale in one hand and a brooding expression. The crease in between his eyebrows was quite the sight, she admitted. She could see unease in the other patrons of the tavern, steering clear of the frowning man. She supposed that was best for everyone because he clearly did not want company.

Unfortunately, not all were wise enough to see that.

"Your kind is not welcome here, witcher." The words were spoken with a forced calm and tense tone, the man stopping a few feet away from approaching the witcher. "I advise you leave."

That man was the owner of the tavern and the man who paid her wages. She was not surprised that this witcher was being forced out. This town has a history of shunning anything they don't understand or that which is different. Mostly, they kept to themselves, but once they got a wind of gossip, they would run you into the hills.

The white-haired man being addressed barely cast a glance to the owner before downing his ale, dropping the tankard onto the table with a thunk. People flinched and the owner looked uneasy.

"I heard there may be something for me here." Whispered ensued. Everyone knew what a witcher came to do—kill monsters. However, no one spoke up.

There were rumors of a she-monster who terrorized the hills, but no one was brave enough to investigate the truth in those rumors. For now, it was a daunting mystery.

"Though maybe not."

The witcher seemed neither angry or pleased. He just dropped some coins onto the table for the drink and turned, leaving the tavern. The whispers ceased as he passed the patrons but quickly started even louder once he left.

Once she saw the owner leave and the patrons relax again, Rassa dropped her rag and quickly rushed out the door, careful to stay out of sight. It was dark out, but she could still see movement and hear faint steps in the dirt.

"Witcher!" she called out.

The man paused, turning as she caught up with him, panting lightly. He waited wordlessly for her to speak.

"T-there is something for you here," she finally got out in a quiet voice. She clenched her jaw, her heart beating and nails grinding into her palm. "In the hills."

The witcher raised a brow, looking a little interested. "Hmm?"

She found his bright eyes unnerving in the shade of night, but she refused to look away. "There has been a m-monster there for half a year. A few men have died, though mostly cattle."

He finally spoke. "And have you seen this monster?"

She could only nod, swallowing and wetting her dry lips. "I can't pay much."

He grunts, but she continues. "But I can provide you with food and a place to stay. I doubt any inns or brothels in this town will be very welcoming."

The look on his face told her that he had figured that. Finally, he nodded.

"Where are these hills?"

His voice was low, and she tensed to stop herself from trembling.

"I can take you," she whispered.

His eyes narrowed, and he looked ready to deny her suggestion, but she didn't let him.

"The monster resides near where I live."

He was silent, staring at her.

Though she was adamant about not avoiding his eyes before, she couldn't take her eyes off of the ground. Her heart pounded in her ears and her feet felt planted in the dirt.

"Let's go."

Her chest became both lighter and tightened. Before he could walk away, though, she caught his arm, stopping him in place.

She stared at him with a sort of desperate look on her face. "The monster," she choked, "is—was—my m-mother."

It was quiet, and he waited for her to release him and catch her breath as it seemed she was panicking. She curled her arms around herself as if in comfort, and spoke, quieter and more subdued than before.

"After she tried to kill herself, she turned into _that_. Before her mind went, though, she had a few hours of clarity." Rassa looked up, ashamed. "She asked me to kill her. And... I couldn't."

It was silent once more, and Rassa was done speaking, left in thought.

She was startled when the witcher spoke again. His voice, she found, was not any kinder but somehow less harsh. "Let's go."

Somehow, she was relieved and nodded. Perhaps now, her mother could find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quarantine writings.


End file.
